thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King: Revisited - Bloopers
The Lion King: Revisited - Bloopers & Outtakes is a short sequence added to the bonus disc of The Lion King: Revisited - Collector's Edition, in which characters are represented as live actors. Scenes were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making mistakes, or just being silly. List of Sequences * Mufasa practicing his roar on the edge of Pride Rock. * Timon pulling a muscle in his leg and bursting into laughter. * Shenzi practicing her laugh, while a bored-looking Azizi watches. * Timon spitting out a "bad bug" that he ate. * Scar cannot pronounce the word "responsible". * Simba cannot pronounce the phrase "Hakuna Matata". * Nala forgets her line, "Simba is the rightful king." * Timon rehearsing his performance at the start of the "Hawaiian War Chant". * Rafiki falling asleep on a rock during shooting of a scene with Simba. * Pumbaa passing gas during shooting. * Pinguino falls off a ledge, but survives. * Rafiki carrying baby Simba but stumbling and letting Simba fall from Pride Rock. * Uncle Max rehearsing his performance at the start of "Scurry, Sniff, Flinch". * Vitani cannot pronounce the word "Mashindano". * Janja forgets to sing "We're The Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)". * Makini reveals herself to the Royal Family, which leads them, the Lion Guard, and Rafiki into an argument in knowing who does her introduction. * Fuli slides and collapses during shooting. * Chama accidentally sprays muck at Ma Tembo. * Azaad forgets his line "They cannot defeat the fire of a cheetah". * Kiara accidentally knocks over Kovu after nuzzling him. * Nuka repeatedly scratching his back in getting rid of termites. * Bunga and Binga having their stink contest. * The Lion Guard crash into the Night Pride during shooting. Cast *'James Earl Jones' as Mufasa *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa *'Nathan Lane' as Timon *'Whoopi Goldberg' as Shenzi *'Jeremy Irons' as Scar *'Matthew Broderick' as Simba *'Gabrielle Union' as Nala *'Khary Payton' as Rafiki *'Andy Dick' as Nuka *'Jerry Stiller' as Uncle Max *'Landry Bender' as Makini *'Madison Pettis' as Zuri *'Sarah Hyland' as Tiifu *'Max Charles' as Kion *'Andrew Kishino' as Janja *'Maia Mitchell' as Jasiri *'Joshua Rush' as Bunga *'Fiona Riley' as Binga *'Jamie Camil' as Pinguino *'Peyton Elizabeth Lee' as Rani *'Miki Yamashita' as Nirmala *'Hudson Yang' as Baliyo *'Lou Diamond Phillips' as Surak Transcript *'Sarah Halley Finn:' Take 1: Loud Roar. *'Mufasa:' No, keep it rolling. I just want to try several things. (he inhales deeply several times, and halts) There's a sound down in the throat somewhere else, and I'd reach it. *(Cut to Timon and Pumbaa chasing the vultures out of the desert) *'Timon:' Get out, get out of here!! And stay out!! (his back suddenly cracks, and he stops in mid-position) AUGH!! I think I've pulled something... *(Cut to Shenzi laughing continuously, while a bored-looking Azizi watches) *'Shenzi:' (to Jon Favreau) I can only do 'em in spurts. *'Jon Favreau:' That's great! *(Then it shows Timon finishing a grub he was eating...) *'Timon:' Tastes like chicken! *(...but suddenly spits it out in disgust) *'Timon:' Yeeech!! I think I've got a bad grub! *(Then it shows the midst of Simba confronting Scar at Pride Rock) *'Scar:' Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret? Well, Simba, now is your chance to grow up and tell them! Tell them who's... (suddenly babbles, realizing his mistake) I don't know what I'm doing. *(Back at Timon, he belches inside himself three times, but suddenly swallows, and spits. Then it shows Simba at the oasis) *'Simba:' What are you supposed to say when "Hakuna Matata" not...Ha Monica? *(Back at Scar cornered by Simba) *'Scar:' They think I'm king... *'Nala:' Well, we don't. Simba... (messes this up, babbles, and the lionesses burst in laughter) WOOOO! Would you erase all of that and start again?! *(Cut to Simba at the oasis, resting on the log) *'Simba:' What are you supposed to say when "Hakuna Matata"... (tries to hold his laughter) ...doesn't work? (to the crew) I don't speak this African stuff. *'Timon:' (rehearsing for the "Hawaiian War Chant" scene) Luau! ...No, no, no. Luau! Oh, I'm sorry, we're we starting? *'Simba:' (catches up towards Rafiki in his meditation pose) You know my father? (Rafiki continues snoring, as Simba attempts to wake him up by shaking Rafiki, but ends up falling behind the rock) Maybe we should try this tomorrow. *'Timon:' (back at the set for the "Hawaiian War Chant", he is drinking coconut milk through a straw, and stares at the camera awkwardly) You waiting for me? Oh...sorry. *(Back at Pride Rock, Mufasa continues panting until...) *'Mufasa:' GROOOAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!! That's close I can get right now. *(Back at the oasis, Timon and Pumbaa are stargazing in the grass) *'Timon:' Goodnight, Pumbaa. *'Pumbaa:' Goodnight, Timon. (his face changes expressions, and passes out a massive fart) *'Timon:' (noninflected) I think I'm gonna go for a walk. (leaves) *(Rafiki ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a stop of crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki accidentally trips and drops infant Simba. He peeks down in fear) *'Rafiki:' Simba?! *(In the Outlands, Nuka is rapidly scratching his back on a branch, Vitani smiling. It then shows Makini's introduction at Pride Rock) *'Makini:' Oh, oh! Can I help? If the future Queen is going on a mission, I'd like to go too! I'm Makini! Rafiki's new apprentice! *'Rafiki:' Makini! The official introduction is for me to do. *'Zuri:' But why would Makini introduce you? *'Tiifu:' Yeah! We already know who you are, Rafiki. *'Kion:' Rafiki is supposed to introduce Makini. *'Tiifu:' Oh! Now that makes sense. *'Rafiki:' Yes, yes. Thank you, Makini. *(Cut back at the aftermath of the fire at Pride Rock) *'Janja:' I know how to defeat Scar. *'Simba:' And why should we believe you? A sworn enemy of the Pride Lands. *'Janja:' Uh, well...I, uhhh...oh, boy... *'Jasiri:' Janja! Ugh, you were to sing Sisi Ni Sawa. *'Janja:' Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Right. *(Then it shows Bunga and Binga in the middle of their stink contest) *'Binga:' Okay! My turn. (farts at Bunga) *'Bunga:' (coughs) Is that all you got? (farts back and Binga inhales deeply) Whaaat...?? *'Binga:' Now. Try this. (she lets out a massive fart that fills the forest yellow-green) More coming soon! *'Kion:' Hevi kabisa! (the Lion Guard crash violently into the Night Pride) Category:WindowsMyers2018